


Rendezvous

by eaintdarkside



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Star Trek AU
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaintdarkside/pseuds/eaintdarkside
Summary: 킹스맨 해그시 엔솔로지 피치테라피에 드리는 축전(?) 일부 (at 태른선수촌)해그시에 스타트렉을 끼얹은 AU with 스팍커크





	Rendezvous

덜컹! 하는 소리와 함께 노란색과 검은색이 엉망으로 섞인 현란한 차림새의 청년이 감옥 안으로 떠밀렸다. 젊은이는 성이 차지 않았는지 즉시 뒤돌아 서 가운데 손가락을 들었다. 얇지만 꽉 다물린 입매와 조금도 물러서지 않는 눈이 상대를 향한 강한 적의를 여과 없이 내보인다. 간수는 그것에 신경도 쓰지 않는 눈치다. 험악한 생김새의 외행성인은 거친 콧소리를 내 위협하고는 무거운 발을 끌며 안으로 사라졌다. 청년이 철창 바깥으로 소리쳤다.

"엿이나 먹어라!"

건너편에서 낮은 웃음소리가 들렸다. 청년이 그 쪽을 바라본다. 빛 한 줌 없는 어두운 공간이었다. 창살 사이로 손바닥만한 부분만 살짝 보였는데, 의자 다리 한 쪽과 거기에 고정된 검은 바지 끝단이 그것이었다. 그림자 속의 남자가 차분한 음성으로 말을 걸었다.

"오랜만이구나."  
"편해 보이네요."

마음에도 없는 소릴 하며 소리가 나는 쪽을 자세히 보기 위해 눈을 좁힌다. 해리가 이곳으로 빔다운한지 3일이 지났다. 계획대로 감옥에서 재회했지만 상대의 얼굴이 보이지 않아 내심 불안하다. 크게 다친 곳이 없었으면 좋겠는데 그림자 탓에 잘 보이지 않았다. 청년은 어림짐작한다. 아마 상대는 의자에 양 팔과 다리 모두 묶인 듯하다.

"편하다마다. 극진한 대접을 해 주더군."

극진하다 못해 스페셜인데요. 속으로 중얼대며 새끼손가락에 낀 반지 한켠을 꾹 눌렀다. 피부를 통해 작은 진동이 느껴진다. 좋아. 쉽게 풀린다. 통신은 되겠어.

"브로그 밑창이 다 달았어요."  
"수선은 끝났어."

그는 무사히 설계도를 탈취한 것이다. 청년이 그림자 속을 바라본다. 얼굴조차 보이지 않았지만 그 너머 섬뜩한 미소를 본 것 같은 기분이 들었다. 등에 한기가 스민다.

"양 손 다 묶인 것 같은데 되겠어요?"  
"모름지기 신사라면 기다리는 법도 배워야지."

청년은 코웃음 쳤다.

"문 열고 그리 건너가는 게 더 빠를 것 같은데."  
"안 될 말."

그리고 낮은 목소리가 이어졌다. 벌칸어였다.

"큰 소리가 날거야. Tra' dungi nam-tor wuh ral ralash"

에그시 역시 벌칸어로 대꾸했다.

"문 닫혀있어요. 저 쪽에선 안 들려요. Wuh svep nam-tor a'ing. Au mokuhlek't zhu-tor"

검은 구두가 바닥을 단단히 딛는 소리. 밑창에 깔린 작은 흙조각이 꾹 눌리고, 갑자기 큰 소리가 울렸다. 그림자에 반쯤 가려져 있던 바짓단이 사라지고, 바닥을 비추는 흐린 빛 아래 수트단과 의자 끄트머리가 보이나 싶더니 창살 바깥으로 부서진 의자 한 쪽이 날아왔다. 에그시의 오른편 입술 끝이 밀려 올라간다. 청년은 반지 끝을 눌러 오래된 기호를 전송한다. 지구에서나 사용했던 구시대의 유물.

\- 3분 후 전송 가능

그 사이에 건너편의 셀 안은 무서운 소리가 반복해서 들렸다. 묶인 남자가 그대로 몸을 날려 벽면에 의자를 부딪쳐 부수고 있었다. 이번엔 의자 다리 두 짝이 날아왔다. 그 사이 멀린에게 답신이 들어왔다. 반지에서 전해지는 미세한 진동을 외우며 에그시는 기대했던 회신을 확인한다.

\- 대기 중

두어 번 더 험악한 파열음이 들리더니 옷자락 터는 소리가 들린다. 에그시가 신발 밑창에서 작은 기계를 꺼냈다.

"준비 됐어요?"  
"그래."

창살 건너편으로 날아간 송신기가 어둠속의 누군가에게 잡힌다. 그림자 안에서 상대가 기계를 조작하는 것이 보여 에그시 역시 송신기의 뚜껑을 열고 코드를 넣었다. 푸른 불빛이 깜빡인다. 끝났네. 기계가 작동했으니 5초 후면 전송실이다. 청년이 나른하게 중얼댔다.

"쉬운 일은 싫더라고요."  
"쉬운 일에서도 배울 게 있어."  
"쳇."

짧은 불만과 함께 허공에 금빛 실이 떠오른다. 에그시는 노란 빛 가운데 서 있는 전설적인 남자를 올려다본다. 한 쪽이 검게 처리된 안경을 쓰고 있는 그는 수트 매무새를 완벽하게 한 채 꼿꼿하게 서서 에그시를 응시하고 있었다.

 

***

 

"함장님 승선하셨습니다."  
"브릿지 확인 바랍니다."  
\- 브릿지. 확인 완료. 대기 중입니다.

트랜스포터룸에 물질화하자 푸른 셔츠를 입은 엄격해 보이는 남자가 서 있었다.

"하트 제독님."  
"멀린."

에그시는 남자를 보고 머쓱하게 웃는다. 해리는 안경을 끌어올리며 전송판 아래로 내려갔다.

"지원 와 줘서 고맙군."  
"31섹터 업무량의 12%가 지연되었으니 고마워해야 마땅하죠."  
"자네랑 비슷하게 이야기하는 친구를 알아."

해리는 턱을 치켜들고 우아하게 복도를 걸었다. 5분 전에 결박되어 감금된 사람으로는 보이지 않는다. 멀린이 인상을 찌푸렸다.

"제발 그 벌칸 이야기는 그만 하시면 안 됩니까?"  
"똑같은걸 어쩌나. 안 그런가 부함장?"  
"플릿에선 유명하잖아요? 저희 배에도 팬이 꽤 되는 것 같은데요."  
"블루 셔츠들이나 그렇겠지."

멀린이 리프트 버튼을 누르며 짜증냈다.

"눈앞에 예외가 있다는 걸 잊지 않으셨으면 좋겠네요, 제독님."  
"잊을리가 있나, 중령."

기계가 중간에서 멈춘다. 에그시가 멀린을 위해 옆으로 비켜섰다. 남자는 고마움의 표시로 짧은 눈인사를 건네며 리프트 바깥으로 나갔다.

"제 일은 다 했으니 랩으로 돌아가겠습니다. 헤카라스2 궤도에서 엔터프라이즈와 컨택하라는 명령을 받았으니 참고하시고요."

해리가 리프트의 문 열림 버튼을 누른다.

"바로 목성 기지로 돌아가는 게 아니었나?"  
"잡혀 계신 동안 변경되었습니다. 설계도를 오미크론 세타로 가져간다 하더군요. 마침 엔터프라이즈와 항로가 겹쳤던 모양입니다."  
"랑데뷰 시간은?"  
"2시간 49분 후 입니다."

해리가 부드럽게 미소 지으며 아까 했던 대사를 다시 반복한다.

"자네랑 비슷하게 이야기하는 친구를 아는데, 이따 만나 볼 생각 없나?"

멀린은 눈을 꾹 감았다가 열고 에그시를 바라봤다.

"소령. 제독님을 모시고 브릿지로 가주겠나?"  
"알겠습니다."

청년이 윙크하고는 해리의 손을 잡아 떼어낸다. 리프트의 문이 닫혔다. 그 너머로 이마를 짚으며 랩으로 향하는 멀린의 뒷모습이 보인다. 에그시가 키득댔다.

"말은 저렇게 해도 팬 맞죠?"  
"과학부원 중에 스팍 중령을 모르는 이가 없으니 그렇겠지."  
"항로 잡고 옷부터 갈아입어야겠어요. 이따 통신할 때 이 꼴로 나타나면 거기 잘생긴 함장님이 깜짝 놀랄 거예요."

터포 리프트의 문이 열린다.

"함장님 올라오셨습니다."

브릿지 크루의 굵은 음성이 울리고 해리 하트가 중앙의 자리로 움직인다. 에그시는 뒤에 앉느라 제독의 얼굴이 단단히 굳은 것을 눈치 채지 못했다.

"헤카라스2 로 워프 4."  
"헤카라스2. 워프 4 확인했습니다."

조타수의 음성을 들으며 제독은 긴 다리를 우아하게 꼬고 편광 스크린을 노려본다. 검은 모니터에 푸른 워프 빛무리가 파도처럼 쏟아졌다.

**Author's Note:**

> 회지에서 이야기가 이어집니다.  
> 회지 정보 추후 확정되면 주소를 적어두겠습니다. :)


End file.
